User blog:MusicManiac/Wiki Little Liars: S1 Episode 2: Take It Seriously
‘’This summer has been hard. I lost a good friend, and I was almost thrown off of the debate team. I was ‘too distracted’, at least, that’s what the student council thought. I guess I was really too distracted. But can you blame me? My father doesn’t seem to care, my friend just died, and I’m always expected to perform amazingly. My father only cares about my grades when they aren’t good. I remember getting a C+ once, and him giving a speech for twenty minutes, despite me being a straight A student. ‘It’s all about the A' he would say. It’s all about A. I remember when everything was better.’’ We go back to the last day of last school year. Dani, Catie and Alex are driving home. '' '''Alex:' I can’t with for this vacation Catie: I totally agree with you! Italy is gonna be so amazing. Alex: '''I wish I could come with you. Eight weeks alone here in Wisconsin can get a little boring. '''Dani: Hey, don’t worry. You have me, and Kaylin. We’re not going anywhere! Alex: I guess so. I’m happy that I won’t be all alone I guess. They arrive at Alex’s house and her brother comes to greet her. Lucas: Hey Alex! Alex: Hey Lucas! She jumps out of the car and turns around. Alex: But Dani, I’ll be gone this weekend. I’m going to a friend’s house two counties over. But after that we need to have a sleepover! Dani: 'Totally! I’ll text you! ''‘’That was the last time I saw her. My last words to her. Why did this have to happen.’’ Dani’s alarm rings, and she turns it off. And turns around in her bed. Her brother, Derek, walks in. '''Derek: Dani! Wake up, you’re gonna be late for school. Dani: '''Ugh, how many more days until vacation? '''Derek: Real funny. The debate team is meeting today, right? You should probably be there. You know, as the leader and all. Dani: Yeah, I know. Is dad awake? Derek: Yeah he’s downstairs on the couch. So are you coming. Dani: Yeah, totally. She rubs her eyes before shooing Derek out of her room so she can get dressed. Derek walks downstairs Derek: Hey dad. Sam: '''Morning, son! You ready for some breakfast? '''Derek: Totally, but I can fry up an egg, you don’t have to do it for me. Sam: '''I’m happy to do it for you though! ''Dani comes down the stairs. '' '''Dani: Good morning! Sam: '''Oh, hey honey. '''Dani: Listen, is it okay if I grab some yoghurt to go? I’m gonna be late for the debate team. Sam: Okay honey. I have to now. Dani: Right, okay. Sam: Bye honey. He kisses her forehead, and walks out the door. Derek: Well, mind if I can ride with you? Dani: Depends on how fast you can fry up an egg. Kaylin is walking through the hallways when she sees Kieran. '' '''Kaylin:' Oh hey, Kieran. Kieran: Hey! Kaylin: '''So, I was wondering, it’s only been the first day, but we already got chemistry homework right? '''Kieran: Yeah.. Kaylin: I don’t understand anything about it? I heard you were really smart. Kieran: And who did you hear that from? It’s silent for a moment. Kieran: Oh, it’s a joke. Kaylin: '''Oh, right, okay. '''Kieran: But anyways, sure I can help you out! Kaylin: '''After school at my house? '''Kieran: Not so fast. Maybe we should start here at school, Kaylin: Oh. Oh, yeah. You’re right. Okay, well I’ll meet you here after school! Kaylin walks off when suddenly she receives a text message. '' ''‘’Talking to your British babe I see. Well good luck with that. --A’’ She looks up and looks around, but sees nothing. She walks off nervously. It’s lunch time and the four girls are sitting together. '' '''Kaylin: '''I’m telling you. This ‘A’ is watching us. '''Dani:' I’m still convinced it’s just a joke. Sarah: 'I don’t think it’s a joke. ''The girls look up. '''Dani: What do you mean? Sarah: I got this letter. Dani: '''Is that-? '''Catie: Blood? Sarah: '''That’s the thing I don’t know. '''Kaylin: Should we go to the police? Sarah: We were told not to. Let’s just keep this to ourselves for now. Later that day Sarah gets home from school, and her dad, Cam, is home. Cam: Hey honey! How was school? Sarah: '''It was good. Listen, dad, can I talk to you about something? '''Cam: You always can. Sarah: So, I found this in my schoolbook. She gives to the paper to her father who looks at it. After about a minute he replies. Cam: '''Wait, who is A? '''Sarah: I don’t know. A for Alex, A for anonymous. Cam: Well, this obviously is just some sick joke against you poor girls. I wouldn’t worry too much. Sarah: Thanks dad. Cam: '''But, I’m gonna go get some groceries, will you be here? '''Sarah: Not going anywhere, but Catie’s coming over. Cam: '''Okay! She’s welcome to stay for dinner! '''Sarah: Okay! Meanwhile Kaylin and Kieran are at school doing their chemistry homework. '' '''Kieran:' Look, you did it perfectly! Kaylin: '''Wow it’s not even that hard! '''Kieran: Once you understand what you’re doing, it’s so easy. Kaylin: This was great. You’re great. Kieran: I get that a lot. They both laugh, before Kieran leans in for a kiss. '' '''Kaylin: '''Wait. '''Kieran: '''Oh. Ehm, I’m sorry. '''Kaylin:' No it’s okay. Kieran: I have to go. Kieran gets up and leaves. Dani is walking to her car to go home when she bumps into Ari. Dani: Oh! Sorry Ari: No worries. Dani: I mean, entschuldigung. Ari: Haha. Just so you know, I came here to speak English, not German. He smiles. Dani: Right, sorry. Anyway, I have to go. Ari: Okay. See you around! Dani walks off. She stops, and smiles, then walks on. Meanwhile Sarah and Catie are doing some homework when someone rings the doorbell. '' '''Sarah: '''I got it! ''She runs over to the door, and when she opens the door, officer Linguini is at the door. Kelly: '''Hi, is this the Lancaster household? '''Sarah: Yes? Kelly: Cam Lancaster has been involved in an accident. He’s in the hospital now. Suddenly Sarah gets a text message. '' ''‘’I told you not to tell anyone. I would watch out, Sarah. I’m watching you. –A ’’ ''She looks up, as a tear streams down her face. '' Category:Blog posts